Heartbreaker
by thesasumi
Summary: La historia de una chica que por culpa de su pasado lleva una vida vacia y cree que no vale pena enamorarse de ningun hombre, pero gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Armin conoce a quien sera su jefe y tambien el que cambie su roto corazon o en su defecto ella rompera el del tambien Levi x Mikasa


**La historia de una chica que por culpa de su pasado lleva una vida vacia y cree que no vale pena enamorarse de ningun hombre, pero gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Armin conoce a quien sera su jefe y tambien el que cambie su roto corazon o en su defecto ella rompera el del tambien Levi x Mikasa Clasificacion M**

**Los personaje pertenecen a Hjime Isayama**

* * *

**Un Rompecorazones:**

\- en un prestigioso resturan de Paris se encontraba una joven de 24 años de rasgos asiaticos en compañia de un hombre moreno un poco mayor que ella, ambos comiendo y platicando entre risas y cortejos, todo parecia percfecto una pareja que se podria decir que esta en su mejor momento. pero la chica asiatica en el fondo estaba extremadamente fastidiada de aquel hombre despues de todo solo era otro pasa tiempo mas para ella,solo lo utilizaba para que la complaciera con sus caprichos como ropa, joyas, viajes,etc,si, no era la primera vez que lo hacia ella hacia bien su trabajo pues aunque jamas se acostaba con esos hombres que tenian grandes fortunas sabia perfectamente como manipularlos con sus encantos enredarlos y manejarlos con los hilos entre sus dedos, despues de todo a los chicos le gusta el peligro, pero cuando ya la diversion se acaba es momento de terminarlo y salir en busca de otra presa mas...interesante aunque eso te convierta en una *rompecorazones*.

-Mikasa, corazon que te pasa veo distraida te encuentras bien, si quieres podemos ir a descanzar hay un hotel cerca por aqui - le decia mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de la chica, la cual se sintio asqueada pero no hizo ningun gesto solo miro con algo de fastidio y le dejo que no se sentia nada bien.

-No, no me siento nada bien lo mejor sera que me vaya a casa-

-Pero vives sola creo que necesitaras compañia por si se te apetece algo no crees? decia el hombre mientras se acercaba a su oreja  
-Si creo que tienes razón, decia mientras alejaba su rostro, aunque le molesto que Mikasa se alejara, su respuesta hizo que olvidara es accion pero luego su otra respueta cambio por completo su sonrisa.  
Tengo un familiar viviendo en esta ciudad esta algo cerca... me puedes llevar cariño? le decia mientras con su mano acariciaba el brazo del moreno y lo miraba con una cara de angelito  
\- esta bien- dijo secamente el hombre no sabia porque pero no se podia negar, pero esa mirada hizo que sus deseos se incrementaran mas no sabia cuanto mas podria aguantar para por fin poder tener a la bella asiatica en su cama... (pero solo era cuestion de de tiempo)... eso pensaba.

ambos salieron del restaurante y se montaron el auto deportivo Camaro Coupe rojo 2015 pues mikasa no se buscaba cualquier pelagato de la calle se via que los escogia bien ya que este tenia *estilo*  
encendio el auto y Mikasa lo fue guiando hacia el departemento de su supueto familiar, en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el ambiente se sentia un poco tenso ya que ni musica quizo colocar se notaba que aun estaba molesto pero Mikasa poco o mejor dicho le daba igual. llegaron por fin y ambos se bajaron pues el hombre queria saber mas de ella despues de todo solo tenian un mes de haberse conocido y le intrigaba mucho la misteriosa chica.  
Mikasa por su parte solo espera el por fin cerrarle la puerta y no verle mas la cara, luego veria como desacerse del despues.

-No hace falta que me acompañes hasta aya. (ya largate de una vez)  
-como crees no puedo dejar que mi bella dama vaya sola... que clase de caballero seria despues de todo no te sientes bien os si?  
-esta bien- continuaron y llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

Mikasa toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie salio, -que raro a esta hora deberia estar en casa como es el- hagacho la mirarda y vio una mazeta que estaba hay.  
-Mnnn...tal vez...-

-No hay nadie en casa al parecer,... Mika- Si aqui esta- dijo interrumpiendo al hombre  
eh?

-El siempre deja una llave aqui, bueno solo tendre que esperar que llegue dijo mientras abria la puerta luego se dispuso a despedirse del moreno dandole un beso una la mejilla, el recibio el beso pero luego tomo con sus manos el rostro de mikasa y la beso suavemente y luego le dijo lascivamente pero no sabemos a que hora llegue quizas hoy no venga...  
el no es de e-la empujo hacia dentro del departamento y la sumetio contra el piso

Mikasa no crees que ya me haz hecho esperar demaciado ya e llegado a mi limite sabes? empezo a besar desesperadamente el cuello de Mikasa y si quito su abrigo y su camisano no solo tenia dinero si no tambien un buen cuerpo.  
Mikasa que quedo en shock ya que el juego se habia salido de control y no habia hecho nada para detenerlo. pero luego recciono y rapidamente lo empujo empezaron a forzajear pero Mikasa pudo quitarselo de encima se levanto y le dijo que se largara .

-Jodete imbecil! ahora largate de aqui! mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio  
Con la misma el hombre le dio una bofeta tan fuerte que la derribo y ella cayo rompiendo una mesa de vidrio que estaba alli, la tomo por el cabello para levantarla y luego la volvio a empujar tumbandola al suelo y hay la volvio a someter tomandola por el cuello.

Mira perra!... no te compre todas esa joyas y te lleve a sus lugares carisimos para tener una bonita amistad contigo, acaso creeiste que te saldrias con la tuya conosco a las putas como tu  
y no me engañas querias sacarme el jugo luego dejarme verdad? lamento decepcionarte pero no sera asi y tu vas a darme muchas horas de placer aqui y ahora jjajjaaa

Mikasa con una mano apretaba las muñecas de su agresor que apretaban su cuello y la dejaba sin aire y con la otra tomo un pedazo de vidrio que quedaron de la mesa y si cerro los ojos mientras esperaba el momento justo.

Al ver como Mikasa cerro sus ojos como gesto de rendicion se dispuso a continuar lo de antes de la pelea.  
Mikasa espero el momento y cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia un chico rubio aparece y le quita al hombre moreno de encima dandole un golpe el la cara y llevandolo al suelo (esta vez sin mikasa xD) no se quien demonios seas pero largarte antes de que llame a la policia.  
-Armin...-  
el hombre se limpia la boca y se levanta - Esta bien no que valga la pena pelear por esa...joyita que tienes en tu famillia- recoje sus abrigo y su camisa. -me voy pero Mikasa esto no se quedara asi como asi. dijo mientras se dirijia a la salida.  
el rubio dirijio su mirada enojado y preocupado a Mikasa que aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo.  
Mikasa quien era ese? ademas que haces todavia aqui en francia pense que solo estarias unos dias ya...ya te hacia en londres.

-Perdoname por venir a desordenarte el departamento Armin... no esperaba que se pusiera tan agresivo... gracias por venir a salvarme.

-De alguna manera lo hice si me hubiera tardado un poco estaria fugitiva o en la carcel...mirando el vidrio que aun tiene en la mano, ,Mikasa levanta su mano y tambien lo mira con algo sorpresa no dudo ni por un momento en clavarle eso en el cuello para quitarle la vida...lo sintio como algo se debia hacer como si fuera normal.  
Armin la vio perdida en sus pensamientos y se preocupo mas por ella despues de todo el tiempo que ha pasado aun sigue con esa actitud como si le importara una mierda la vida

-Mikasa hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa vida le estendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse...  
la chica reacciono y miro la cara del rubio mientras estendia su mano, en su rostro se reflejaba la extrema precupacion que tenia por ella... mirandolo desde el suelo pudo ver q aquel chico flacucho y de poca autoestima se habia covertido en todo lo contrario en alguien, seguro, valiente e incluso su cuerpo cambio... se ve mas varonil

-Vaya Armin no me habia dado cuenta lo mucho que haz cambiado en estos años me alegro por ti *sonrisa* toma su mano y se levanta  
\- Tu tambien cambiaste mucho... gustaria decir que para bien pero no es asi-  
No todos corremos con la misma suerte Armin, y yo tengo la peor de todas.  
Armin empieza a recordar por todo lo que habia pasado mikasa y de como era antes de eso...sintio una gran tristeza  
-¿Tienes adonde ir?

-Bueno tenia un departamento arquilado pero depues de terminar con mi ex novio no lo he pagado ya debo un mes no creo seguir pagandolo tendre que buscar otro mas barato.

-Puedes quedarte aqui todo el tiempo que quieras Mikasa creo que necesitas cambiar de aires talvez eso te ayude a recapasitar

\- No, no te preocupes Armin, puedo con esta situacion no es la primera vez que me pasa  
\- Si ya me di cuenta precisamente por eso sera mejor evitar que vayas a buscar a otro *Mario Cimarro*  
\- Sabes tengo un gran amigo que conoce a otro que te puede dar trabajo en...  
no gracias armin yo-  
le pone la mano en el hombro y le pone cara de psicopata sonriente -Mikasa, aceptaras la ayuda de tu viejo amigo verdad?.  
O...ookey- *gotica tipo anime*

* * *

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo algo agresivo para ser el primero jajajaa fue una historia que se me vino a la mente...por cierto es el primer fanfic que escribo asi que estoy dispuesta aceptar cualquier recomendación que tengan sobre como tengo que escribir soy toda ojos xD sin mas espero que les halla gustado este primera parte me despido hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
